Shattered
by otaku908
Summary: And once they averted their eyes, he slowly was engulfed by the darkness. And the last words he spoke, chilled them to the bone, "Hope you're happy." after that sentence, Tsuna allowed the gravity to swallow him. That day the pavement of Namimori middle school was a sickening crimson with a missing body, just where had their broken sky gone?
1. Chapter 1

It was sad, really it was. After Tsuna had first killed they had just...averted their eyes. Left him alone to wallow in self depression. You would think that he would break. But he didn't. It was amazing how just a 17 year old could handle being left alone by everyone, not being comforted by a single soul since he had killed. To make it worse, soon after that had happened, his mother had died.

Tsuna still hadn't broken, he had held in those emotions not showing a single sign that he was hurt. That he was breaking. That he was falling, cracking, shattering on the inside. Nope. Tsuna just HAD to keep to himself, after all, why shouldn't he? Or so, that's what he thought. But, eventuall, there was only so much he could take before breaking.

Such a boy should never experience those kind of feelings at such a young age. Not at all...

**Chapter 1.**

2 weeks. It had been 2 weeks since the time he had literally killed someone. They had threatened to kill his guardians, his friends. Friends that he treasure so. Sadly enough, those friends were eventually his very own downfall, but that shall be explained another time.

The sight of blood on his hands were imprinted in his memories along with the recaspes of the scene. They haunted him every night in his dreams. He barely slept due to the torture of having to see himself repeatedly killing a man. A man whom had the audacity to attempt and kill those important to him.

Soon, because of lack of sleep, dreams had become somewhat reality, and Tsuna had started to hallucinate blood covering himself. But not with hia own blood-no, Tsuna would be fine at the sight of his own blood- it was the blood of another, and that was what disturbed him. Along with no sleep, Tsuna didn't really enjoy eating much, only enough to keep alive. It was unsettling to his stomach whenever he had seen crimson drip from his hands.

But even with that, Tsuna had stayed strong and put up a facade. A facade that even Reborn had trouble seeing through. His guardians had drifted away from him in either disgust, hatred, or fear. The last applied to most of them. Tsuna could only accept as the already distant guardians of his grew even farther apart from him. After a while, Tsuna had just let his mother comfort him with her presence.

Though that comforting presence was soon cut off. Nana had died. She had gone shopping and was involved in a car crash. That was yet another addition to the things that had deeply affected Tsuna.

He could barely contain the emotions that ran through him. The darkness that had slowly started to engulf him grew larger. His already dark and depressing thoughts turned even more so.

He was falling and he knew it. He knew it and didn't deny. All he did was just feebly hope that _someone_ would help him. Though it was a impossible hope, he couldn't help but repeat to himself in a mantra that everything would be alright soon. Even though it would never happen.

2 months after he killed.

Atlas, the grieving brunette had found an outlet for his emotional pain. That would be self-caused physical pain. Or, for short, cutting. He had become addicted to it, attached ot it to the point where he had done it more than once a day. Still, no one had found out.

With his mother gone, Imeitsu had left Tsuna alone, to himself. So, because of this, Tsuna had to find something to do, which he found was constantly making himself bleed and feel faint or dizzy, a feeling that he found exhilarating when he was loosing his sense of reality.

The lonliness he felt every day was forgotten when he saw the crimson red drip down his oh-so-pale skin. The nightmares had been wiped from his mind when he had experienced the feeling of too much blood loss. The sadness that overwhelmed him was washed away by the almost high feeling he felt everytime the red liquid dribbled onto the very white floor tiles of the bathroom. The darkness that he had long ago embraced had suddenly disapeared when he looked into the blinding white lights that hung off the ceiling.

All in all, for him, cutting was a escape from reality and distortion. It was a twisted feeling that made him feel like he was in heaven on earth. Keyword being him. Many would think otherwise. But, who had really taken the time to notice that he was almost on the brink of shatterig to pieces? Not even his own father had bothered...

4 months after he killed.

He had still hung onto that meager amount of hope. His additction of hurting himself had only been growing stronger day by day. His facade was starting to crack and reveal what he truly felt. And truth be told, he no longer cared as much. He only cared about the things that had kept him company during the timespan of abandonment; nightmares, blood, tears, a razor blade and the many scribbles that now adorned his bedroom walls. He was loosing his sanity and he barely noticed.

6 months after he killed.

Now Tsuna was on the roof. The cuts on his body where everywhere that could be hidden by the Namimori uniform. He had grown tired of just cutting his wrists and turned to using the rest of his body as well. Add on the bruises he had earned from the bullies hounding him again and he was a mess. Not that he gave a fuck.

Finally, the poor brunette had lost hope. He had given up on finding something to keep him alive. He had lost the majority of his sanity. And so, here he was, cutting yet again and bleeding uncontrolably, and standing at the edge of Namimori Middle Schools roof, ready to jump.

The sky was turning a dark ash with a crack down it, as if it had split in half. The air had turned tense, rigid and cold. Everything had looked colorless. It was almost as if all life had died yet lived.

Whilst teetering on the edge of the building, the door burst open from behind Tsuna. The said boy turned his head slowly, his lifeless and dull gaze unsettling his so-called guardians and a few others. When had their friend turned like this? They hadn't a clue. Giving off a bitter laugh, Tsuna said in a rather monotonous voice, "Hope you're happy," and with that, he gently stepped off the gray pavement and let himself be swallowed by gravity.


	2. Chapter 2

_~Shattered- Chapter 2~_

It happened so quickly for them. One second they were laughing and smiling all the time with their best friend, boss or herbivore.(whichever you would prefer to call Tsuna) The next they had just left, almost never noticing him or just straight out ignoring him. They knew it wasn't fair, not at all, but they couldn't find any other soulution. They couldn't stand seeing their Boss stained in red. They couldn't stand that he had dirtied his own hands despite all of them having killed before.

Days past and they had finally gotten used to ignoring the Tenth. Weeks past and they barely even thought of him ever. Months had past and they had all forgotten about their connections to him, only ever thinking of it when someone brought the name up, which was rarely ever considering he was just 'Dame-Tsuna'.

In the hallways, they would just turn their heads or glare right at him. They hadn't noticed all the difference in the teenager. They hadn't seen the sickening color that streaked his wrists or the disturbing colors that his bruises held. Either that, or they had decided to avert their eyes and pretend they didn't know. Because if they had accepted that, they would've accepted the fact that they were the cause for the pain. And they wouldn't be able to bear that fact. That burden of knowing that, because of them, they could destroy someone so innocent. Someone so kind and forgiving. Someone whom had accepted them, who had understood them when no one else had.

Thus, they kept to themselves and acted as if nothing had ever happened between the seven of them.

Gokudera had turned to the Occult Club as something to distract himself and eventually became quite attatched with the band of people.

Yamamoto turned to baseball yet again, it was almost as if he had never left. Keyword; almost.

Ryohei, of course, had the boxing club. He had gathered even more recruits and was busy as ever.

Mukuro was with Chrome (along with Ken and Chikusa) and they were out training a young Fran, Mukuro also comforting his Chrome because she burst into tears at the word 'Tsuna'.

Lambo had returned to his life at the Bovino family, stronger than before. Yet he always had a certain gleam in his eyes when he heard the name of the young Vongola boss.

Hibari was just as usual, disciplining the rule breakers and crowding herbivores.

And Tsuna, well my dear readers, you already know from the last chapter.

While the guardians were busy with themselves the lone sky had started to slowly break, losing whatever sanity he had left. Bullies had targeted him yet again and the teachers also picked on him. He gradually shattered, starting with the ectasy of seeing his blood cascade down his wrists, moving onto even bigger pain. The brunette constantly put himself down, negative thoughts always occupying his mind.

Whilst this had happened, everyone around him were ignorant of the truth. His mother was happy and giddy because his father had returned home quite often lately. Reborn busy with many missions he was getting assigned thanks to putting Tsuna's training on hold, that was due to Fedecino returning.

Everyone was too occupied with their own lives to even bother accessing the situation, that is, until something screamed at them. It flared into their minds, creating a spliting headache, blocking off all other thoughts and forcing the owner of the mind to focus on what it was screeching, warning.

_**THE SKY IS FALLING, FALLING, FALLING~! Save it, save it! Breaking, breaking, your crimson sky turning dark~ **_

The voice would sing, as if taunting them for their mistakes.

At first though, it was just a subtle throb in the back of their heads and they simply shrugged it off, assuming that it was from all the stress pent up in them.

_**Falling, falling, falling...breaking, breaking, breaking...cracking, cracking, cracking...the sky...save it...before...it swallows him...**_

Eventually though, it built up, day by day, and they finally listened, going to Namimori as it told them. Then, the searing pain was settled back into a throb, abeit being more like a headache than the last. Well, at least until it yet again screamed at them, this time with seemingly more urgency.

_**THE SKY, SAVE THE SKY! IT'S FALLING, BREAKING, SHATTERING! HURRY, BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! HURRY, OR ELSE, OR ELSE, OR ELSE! HURRY- **_

and when they had reached the rooftop, chilling words rang into the air, piercing the hearts of the many people up there, "Hope you're happy..." They watched in utter horror as _their_ boss, _their best friend_ whom had trusted them with all his heart, threw himself gracefully off the slate gray cement.

_**Too late. We warned you, yet no one listened. The sky has shattered and you're at fault.**_

The hollow voice echoed through their thoughts, haunting them. And when the final words resounded, they didn't hear them, for they were far into self-pity, despair and many other high emotions.

_**Though remember, the pieces can always be glued together again somehow. **_

Unknown to the occupants on the roof, they would see their tuna fish again quite fast. Though, he wasn't the same as before...

When everyone went to ground to retrieve their 'long-gone' boss, they never had expected to see that sickening shade of crimson color floor and the body that once held the said color, gone.

_**Thus, let it begin. We will not allow Sawada Tsunayoshi to fall into your hands again. He is far too dangerous for this world...**_

**(A/N) Okay, so, i know this is short (sorry! TwT) But i HAD to stop THERE! I would have explained more, but don't feel the need to... well, anyways, i am so HAPPY that THIS many people ACTUALLY EVEN READ MY STORY! I genuinely thought that i was shit at writing summaries. Like, legit. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter despite the shortness! xD It seems i still utterly fail at attempts to make each chapter longer than 1000 at the most :P all well, i hope i gradually get better at writing longer chapters, faster. Cross your fingers!**

**Anyways, this is a long list, but here are my thanks!;**

**_Reviews- Thanks to_ Toumei Ai, Forever-Yaoi-Fangirl, Yuuki Sekai, chrisy cal, DandereGoneFishing, Nekotan1999, loveyaoigirl4ever, Princess Arcs Di Cielo, Kim-G-Kimchi, Belle-kurama-style-bankai, Bloodstained Fantasy, iKitsuNeko, Lightning515, loveutsunna, greatdragbomb, lovingitlove, and coool _for reviewing, you really don't know how happy it makes me feel just when you comment or ask for updates! Seriously, it makes me want to update sooner!_**

_**Follows- Thanks to** ferb-chan, DNAngel512, Forever-Yaoi-Fangirl, AnimeM4ngaSmally, aoiharumiyu, Yuuki Sekai, Tears of Hearts, SteamRaven, TaitZu-chan, shinayukihibari1990, Ozlen, Nekotan1999, Elliona1, loveyaoigirl4ever, Lazycat5, Princess Arcs Di Cielo, Hibari Mayumi, momoi-chan, LacNyssa, moonwisky1, nadLeeH'108, Belle-kurama-style-bankai, Abyssus Angelus, iKitsuNeko, Arkham Inmate 1473, Lightning515, Dame-Lucas8027, asuka5271, and Flickering Hope **for following~! You made me feel like this story was actually worth a shot at reading for other than myself.**_

**_Favorite- Thanks to_** Tears of Hearts, ferb-chan, DNAngel512, Forever-Yaoi-Fangirl, oiharumiyu, Yuuki Sekai, Tears of Hearts, DarkAle85, shinayukihibari1990, DanderGoneFishing, usagirokudo, OzLen, loveyaoigirl4ever, keriana, Toumei Ai, Lazycat5, Princess Arcs Di Cielo, Hibari Mayumi, moonwisky1, Belle-kurama-style-bankai, Bloodstained Fantasy, Arkham Inmate 1473, Jade36963, and Dame-Lucas8027 **_for favoriting my story~! x3 really, i'm SO glad! I'm REALLY glad because i thought not many like an some-what (or maybe even more) OOC Dark!Tsuna/ Suicidal!Tsuna like i kind of do x3_**

P.S. Sorry if the cutting in the last chapter was a bit overblown. I've never really hurt myself before, but like the idea when applied to certain characters. Never actually been suicidal before either..so...i'm sorry if it all seems over the top.


End file.
